April Fool
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Molly decides to play a smutty prank on Sherlock.


**Just a smutty one-shot that came to me whilst I was on holiday and I couldn't resist writing it down.**

**Hope you enjoy it, I own none of the characters.**

Today was April Fool's Day and Molly had a prank she wanted to play on Sherlock. She just wasn't sure she was brave enough.

Each time she thought about it she giggled but in the end everything was working out so perfectly she couldn't not do it.

It's not as though she often got the chance to be playful with him. They'd been sleeping together for a couple of weeks but hadn't yet told anyone. Him because of the current case he was in, he didn't want Molly used as a weapon against him. She because she was frightened she'd scare him away.

He'd finally sealed his fate when he had texted her earlier.

_Be in at 11.00. Make sure you're available to help with tests. SH_

No please, no thank you...no, Sherlock Holmes had this coming.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Just before eleven Molly was in position. It was a bit dark and cramped and her heart was beating ten to the dozen but as she heard the lab door swing open she knew it was too late to turn back.

She listened as John and Sherlock entered the room and she heard footsteps heading her way. Something thudded above her head, which she presumed was his Belstaff, and then his black clad knees slid under the lab desk in front of her. He had unknowingly placed them perfectly either side of her head. Molly smiled to herself.

She could hear John and Sherlock discussing details of the case. _Right, now or never Hooper._

Firmly she placed her hands on his knees. He jerked, pulling back momentarily. She knew she needed to act quickly before he stood up.

Quick as she could she slid her hands up his thighs to his button and zipper undoing them both. If he stood up now he'd be exposed.

'Problem, Sherlock.' She heard John call from across the room.

'I..err...no...just not my normal lab stool.'

'Well change it then, I know you, you prefer your routines, so predictable.'

'It would...ah...seem so, yes.'

Molly wished she could see the look of Sherlock and John's faces as they were having this conversation. She was currently cupping his balls with one hand and massaging his thigh with the other. She could feel him reacting to her, squirming slightly in his seat.

John spoke again, 'wonder where Molly is? She's normally quite up for helping you out.'

Molly took this as her signal to take Sherlock into her mouth. He wasn't fully hard yet but she could feel him growing, filling her.

His voice when he spoke seemed higher, a little strangled, 'mm...maybe she got caught up doing ss..something else.'

'You alright, you seem...I dunno...more distracted than normal.'

'Just busy, John, nothing mm..mm..more.'

Molly was swirling her tongue round the head of his cock before taking him deep into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat.

Sherlock jerked so hard she nearly banged her head on the desk. 'Oh...I..err..could you pass me that Petri dish...over there.'

John had obviously turned away because Sherlock's face suddenly appeared below the level of the desk. 'God, Molly, stop it,' he mouthed silently.

She smirked back at him, languidly sliding her hand up and down his cock. She licked her lips, 'no,' she mouthed back.

'What are you doing Sherlock?'

His head disappeared quickly and she heard him tell John, grumpily, that he'd just dropped something.

She carried on licking his cock and taking him into her mouth, changing her technique each time she felt him twitch with the start of his orgasm. A couple of times she'd felt him rock into her before restraining himself. He was close and she wouldn't be able to stop him from coming soon.

He obviously felt the same because she heard him ask John for coffee.

'Are you OK Sherlock? You might be coming down with a cold, you're looking flushed and your voice sounds different somehow.'

She heard footsteps getting closer, 'if you put your hand on my forehead John I will kill you. Now coffee, black, two...ah..sugars...p...please.'

'Ok, suit yourself.'

As she heard the door swing shut Molly picked up a gear taking Sherlock deeper and deeper, rolling his balls in her hand. She heard him audibly gasp, rocking against her but trying not to thrust himself into her mouth too hard. 'Oh God...Molly...you're killing me here...yes...God...Molly!' He called her name loudly, clutching the sides of the desk so hard he thought they might splinter as he came hard.

As he caught his breath John came back in with the coffees, 'did I hear you shout for Molly?'

'Yes, this is ridiculous; she said she'd be here. I was shouting her to see if she were close by. Do me a favour, John, go down to the morgue to see if she's there.'

'Bloody hell, Sherlock. What did your last slave die of?'

Molly heard Sherlock quietly say, 'don't know, he's not dead yet.'

'What?'

'Nothing John, are you still here?' Molly heard John grumbling as he left the lab.

As the door swung shut Sherlock pulled his lab stool away so Molly could clamber out from underneath the desk.

He was doing up his trousers as she stood up smirking at him.

'You are in trouble, Doctor Hooper.'

Sherlock pulled her close kissing her deeply, tasting himself on her lips. He felt himself starting to respond to her again already.

'That was a wicked thing to do!' He said as they broke apart.

Molly looked at him slyly, 'maybe you'll have to punish me Mr Holmes.'

'I think maybe I will.'

'I'll look forward to it.'

She walked away from him just as John appeared back in the room. 'Oh, Molly, you're here. Good, maybe you can sort Sherlock out, he's acting very odd today.'

Molly smiled back at Sherlock, 'Well it is April Fool's Day John, maybe he's just worried someone's going to prank him.'

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it, once the image of Molly under the desk came to me I couldn't rest until I'd written it down. **

**Please review, review, review. Thank you.**


End file.
